


所求所得

by thunderybee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesomes, bottom optimus prime, mop只是个幻想, 塔恩/威震天/霸王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 威震天一贯赏罚分明。
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Overlord/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	所求所得




End file.
